Democracy
by theSkytheLand
Summary: The first Quater Quell! SYOT! **OPEN** 24 Tributes are VOTED by their own districts. Only 1 will come out has victor. Do your tributes have what it takes to survive the first Quarter Quell?
1. Tribute Form

Hey All! So this is my first ever SYOT...so it might be a little rough. 1st Quater Quell here, the 25th hunger games. I will only be taking tributes through PM so please don't review with your tribute. Thanks.

So here's the form:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District: (please give two)

Appearance: (give me a decent paragraph. I'm looking for eyes, hair, build, height etc.)

Personality: (another decent paragraph)

Family:

Friends:

History:

Alliance?:

Romance?:

Weapons:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Token:

Thoughts on the Hunger Games?:

Reason for Vote?: (Remember in this quell they had citizens vote for their tributes)

Thanks to all who submit! It is greatly appreciated :)


	2. Tribute List

Tribute List.

**D1:**

Girl: Cindy Moondrake

Boy: Jasper Jenkins

**D2:**

Girl: Onyx Malone

Boy: Sven Mason

**D3:**

Girl: Alaina Willow

Boy:

**D4:**

Girl:

Boy: Jack Grenn

**D5:**

Girl: Alyssa Cravenski

Boy: Josef Toni

**D6:**

Girl: Athena MacNair

Boy: Seth Dracul

**D7:**

Girl: Willow Skye

Boy:

**D8:**

Girl: Jewel Crudgend

Boy:

**D9:**

Girl: Daphne Louvre

Boy: Kylic Boncreek

**D10:**

Girl: Maddelyn Rosegold

Boy:

**D11:**

Girl: Freya Edonis

Boy: Len Yamamoto

**D12:**

Girl: Selena Mitchell

Boy: Lane Rauwe


	3. Prologue

**Hello all! Thanks for checking out this story. I still need more tributes! So check out the form and the tribute list and do me a huge favour and submit. Please? Anyway this chapter is the prologue, it will be the only thing I update until I actually get all my tributes. So please submit! Anyway i hope you enjoy...dont forget to review...or submit...or both. :)**

Prologue

I slowly stroll across the stage. Every camera is on me as I walk. As i reach the podium, the crowd erupts with cheers and claps. Its incredible how loud the Capitol audience can be, even though they know nothing about the announcement. The announcement that will make this years the most..._interesting_...yet.

"Hello citizens of Panem!" I yell into the microphone. The crowd erupts even louder than before.

"I'm sure you are all wondering what today announcement is about." I take a dramatic pause as the audience continues to cheer and as the camera continue to broadcast to the districts.

"Today's announcement is regarding the Hunger Games, as I'm sure many of you were hoping" the crowd explodes this time. I couldn't believe that they could get any louder, but I guess if one thing is more important to them then their president, its the Hunger Games.

It takes more than three minutes for the cheers to die down before I can continue with this. "When the Hunger Games were first formed, it was decided that every 25 years, we would hold a special edition of the Games, called a Quarter Quell. Each Quell with there own unique twist."

As the crowd goes up into another frenzy, I call up the girl, randomly selected Capitol citizen to bring the box. The box that has the enclosed Quell twists. The box that will entertain all of us this coming year. She places it in front of me and I open up the little black box and select the envelope with the '25' on it.

The crowd falls eerily silent as I break the seal on the envelope. You could hear a pin drop from 50 feet away. I silently read the slip of paper before I announce it and grin. _This is going to be fun._

"To show the districts that they have brought the Hunger Games upon themselves and that they are the ones at fault. Each district shall vote for the tributes to represent them in this years games."

The crowd is silent while the news settles in. Then suddenly bursts into cheers and claps. This will be the most exciting games yet. I plaster a huge grin on my face due to all the excitement, say a quick thank you into the microphone and walk off the stage to my assistants and head back to my mansion.

Along with all the excitement, comes the irony of this whole situation. America may have fallen so long ago...but who says democracy is dead? _Let the games begin._


	4. The Woman In Black District 1

**Ugggh. I'm so sorry. All you lovely readers out there probably hate me. It took me quite a while to actually write this chapter. Lack of inspiration, you know? Well that and a)School b)Work and c)Laziness. Also check out the tribute list. Its updated, but i still need a few more tributes. So go ahead and submit away. It would be appreciated. And that's pretty much all. Hope you enjoy.**

**Jasper Jenkins **

Today is the day. The first step towards the glory. The first step towards victory. Today is reaping day. I roll out of my bed and head towards the bathroom. I have to look perfect, hot, strong and powerful when my name gets announced for the most votes. No volunteers this year due to the quell. Whoever the district votes for goes into the games this year. It has to be. Why wouldn't it be me? I am the best fighter at the training centre, I'm incredibly handsome for all the sponsors out there, and I would be the strongest tribute out there. The district knows that I can't lose. It's not possible.

After a quick shower, I head downstairs for my breakfast. Of course Sapph is already down at the table, piling as much bacon as she can get her hands on onto her plate.. The little pig.

"Sapphire! Save some bacon for me, you pig!" I yell, trying to contain the laughter aimed at my sister.

"I'm hungwy! She says, with a mouth full of bacon.

"What are you? Eight?"

"Shut up, I'm way more mature then you. Your the one who acts Eight most of the time!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Kids. Quiet! Just calm down, eat then get ready to head to the square for the result." My dad says as he stalks into the kitchen and sits down.

"Do you think you got the most votes, Jasper?" he asks, although it looks like he hopes I didn't. Of course he doesn't want me to go. He remembers times before the games, and thinks they are sick. Myself on the other hand think they are a thrill.

"Probably. District One needs another Victor to catch up to Two. Who better choice than me? They all know that, and that's why I will be chosen."

He looks at me sceptically, but drops the subject. So I head upstairs to get ready. I keep my blonde hair in it's current state. I love to rock the neatly messed look. I decide to go with a simple white button up shirt that defines my chest muscles nicely and black dress pants.

Sapphire is ready to go when I exit my room. She is wearing a sparkly blue dress to match her name and eyes. The dress is about knee length, a little too short for my comfort, but she's fourteen, she doesn't want me embarrassing her more than usual. As soon as we are about a block away from the town square she runs ahead to meet her friends. Is it seriously that embarrassing to walk to the reaping with your big brother. I enter the square and head off to my age section. And I know my name will be called.

**Cindy Moondrake**

I stand in the fourteen year old section by myself. Five feet between me and the closest people to me. No one wants to get too close to the freak. Every kid around me inches away. No one wants to stand near the woman in black. I always where black. Today my outfit choice is a black dress, black flats and of course black eye liner. If I could afford hair dye, that would also be black. Instead it is long and a gold-brown colour. Disgusting. So, why am I the freak? My eyes look different then everyone else. They are more like slits. Well that and I always carry a knife with me. That can always freak some people out.

The mayor of District One takes the stage to welcome us to the 25th Hunger Games. He recites the the treaty of treason. Like usual no one listens or cares. Six year old's can recite this without any problems. He continues to drabble on about the Dark Days and the power of the Capitol, yadayadayada. We all know! Just get on with the results.

After maybe fifteen minutes Kelly Starr finally takes the stage. Looking at Kelly, I can't believe she is a human being. She must be in her mid forties, and her face is clearly altered and plasticy. Bright purple hair, a hooked nose and purple eyes. The woman couldn't be more fake.

"Hello District One! Welcome to the results day for the 25th Hunger Games! As you all know, for this years special themed Quarter Quell we had all of you vote!" She waits for an applause. And because this is District One, she gets one form all the glory seekers out there.

"Well we have your results!" She pauses to add drama and excitement.

"Your male tribute this year is...Jasper Jenkins!" Of course he won. Who wouldn't want to vote for the massive 18 year old, who can kill someone with his bare hands. Jasper runs up the stage with enthusiasm. He really looks like he is having fun. Of course he is. we are careers, we all want this. I do too, not yet but a few years from now I can see myself rushing up the stairs just like Jasper is now. Ready to fight for the glory.

What happens next surprises even me. And I'm always prepared for anything.

"Cindy Moondrake!"

I have only seconds to put on my mask. I will not show weakness. Joy is a weakness. Sadness is a weakness. As I walk to the stage I see my face on the the giant screen. A emotionless mask. A ghost. I walk up and continue to watch the screen. Dressed in all black, and I know then that I am a contender for these games. What I want is unknown. But I always come back. The spectre, the curse. The woman in black.

**A/N Thanks for reading this first chapter. Please submit a tribute. I still need a few more. Also I sorta stole that last line from the woman in black trailer. I just thought it fit well. So check out that trailer if you haven't already. So yeah, thanks! **


	5. Wedding Crashers District 2

**Hello Readers! sorry for the long update. I re wrote this several times, and I am still not completely happy with it. Anyway life has been super hectic but i promise updates will come faster. Also I still need a few more tributes, (Including the District 3 Boy) so go ahead and submit those. Thanks. enjoy! **

**Onyx Malone**

I roll out of bed in the morning feeling refreshed and ready to start the day. 'Up and at 'Em' is the saying, I think. I can't believe I even got to sleep at all, considering it is the most exciting day of the year. Today is the results day for the Hunger Games voting, and hopefully this year I will be District Two's female tribute. The district would be smart to vote me in, they want a winner this year. Sure there are other girls who are older, bigger and stronger than me, but I know I will win this vote. Why? Because those girls are idiots. They don't think, they just attack with brute force. It also helps that I don't miss with my knives. Ever. Although I think the biggest reason why they would vote for me is Cedric. Cedric is my boyfriend, and he will do anything to make me happy. What would make me happiest in the world? Becoming a Hunger Games victor, and coming home and getting married to him. He knows that's what I want, and because everyone loves Cedric, the whole district knows too.

I walk into the bathroom to prepare for the results today. After taking a hot shower, I have to get my hair ready. I need to make myself look hot and fierce for when my name gets called today, so I decide to let my brown hair fall just past my shoulders but curl it today, rather than letting it stay straight. After about and hour of hair and make up prep I get my outfit ready. I decide to go with my new zebra striped (whatever a zebra is), knee length dress and a red handbag. I don't really have anything to carry in it, but it compliments the dress well. To finish off I have to put my contacts in. My eyes are naturally hazel, but I always wear coloured contacts. Hazel is just too...plain. I decide to go with the red shade today, to make myself look fierce, yet sexy at the same time.

As I head downstairs to get breakfast, I can already her my parents arguing in the kitchen. Already? I mean it happens everyday but not usually this early. They have to be the worst parents in history, all they do is argue and they don't care about me at all. It seems as if their only reason for existence is to tear each others throats out, and I'm sure they would gladly try, if the opportunity presented itself. I don't feel like walking into that train wreck, so i head to one of my favourite places in the District. Cedric's house.

"Hey Hun." Cedric says as he opens his front door, greeting me with a kiss.

"Excited about today?" he asks, after pulling away.

"Of course! I know that this is the year. How could they not vote for me? The whole district knows about your promise to marry me after I win. Why wouldn't they pick me?" I'm rambling now, so Cedric calms me with another kiss. This one lasts longer than the first, and I can feel the passion he is putting behind the kiss. He is the first to pull away again, and he speaks as we stare into each other's eyes.

"Red today?"

"Hmmm?" I don't really hear him, as I am completely lost in the endless green-brown swirls of his eyes.

"Your contacts. You chose red today."

"Oh! Right. Yeah, I thought it would make me look a little more...fierce."

"They look great. So are you ready to go?"

"Oh right. The results. Sure lets go!" I actually forgot for a second there. I guess Cedric's kisses can do that sometimes. So he closes the door behind him, and we head off to see the voting results.

**Sven Mason**

Today is the day. The day where the whole district will hear my name called out by Elizabeth Murray. Sven Mason. I will be chosen for this years Hunger Games. Why? Because this entire district knows that there is no one better suited, they know that I will win. While walking towards the town square a couple walking on the other side of the street catches my eye. It's Cedric and Onyx. It takes a few tries for me to get there attention, but they finally notice and cross the street to me. Onyx Malone and Cedric Digrey are probably my only friends in this entire district, especially Onyx though.

"Sven! Are you excited about today?" Onyx asks while gripping me in a hug. She smells really nice today. She looks really nice today too.

"Of course I am! I just know that they voted for me." I answer with a grin plastered on my face.

"I feel the same way." she smiles right back. I love that smile.

"How about you Cedric?"

"Well I'm excited for Onyx, obviously, but you know that the games aren't really my thing."

"Right. I forgot. So you guys ready to go?"

"Yes! Now lets go, I don't want to be late!" Onyx can barely contain her excitement. I can't either.

The mayor takes the stage shortly after we arrive in our sections. Myself and Cedric are standing together in the 16 year old boys section, and I can see Onyx in the 14 year old girls section, looking beautiful as always.

After the annual treaty reading, that no one listens to, Elizabeth Murray finally takes the stage in her usual pink outfit. Pink hair, Pink eyes, Pink dress, and pink shoes. In my opinion it is too much pink, but I guess I'm not a reliable source when it comes to fashion.

"What another wonderful day in District 2! Isn't this an exciting day?" she booms into the microphone.

"We have the results of your votes today!" she screeches.

"Your male tribute this year is...Sven Mason!" YES! YES! YES! Best day of my life. I sprint to the stage with the biggest possible gin on my face. I shake hands with Elizabeth, then stand on the stage waiting for the girl tribute.

"Your female tribute this year is...Onyx Malone!" Well this just got interesting. Onyx is younger than other girls, and not as strong as lots of the other girls who train. She was no doubt voted because of Cedric's promise to marry her if she won. Onyx and I shake hands, each of us with a smile on our face. There is no way I could kill Onyx, I care about her too much. But I don't want to see her getting married to Cedric. I'll have to come up with a strategy to crash that wedding of theirs.


End file.
